Daddy Ron 20
by daddyron404
Summary: Hermione reflects on how great a Dad Ron is when Hugo is born. Includes flashbacks FLUFFY DADDY RON ALERT!


Daddy Ron 2.0

Ron grew up in a large family. So when Hermione told him they were having another baby he was so excited that he did a dance around the room with Rosie and took the three of them out for dinner. Ron continued to be a loyal husband to her and a good daddy to Rose throughout her pregnancy even though it drained him and he literally collapsed every night after putting Rose to bed.

Little Hugo's birth had been easier compared to Rose's though because her body knew almost what to do. His birth was very quickly too because before she knew it, she had her baby boy in her arms.

_Flashback_

_Hermione sat in her hospital bed exhausted after giving birth to her little boy, when Ron walked in._

_"Hey honey," he said quietly as not to wake the sleeping baby. "Can I hold him?" he asked._

_Hermione carefully handed the baby to Ron as he was so much smaller than Rose when she was a baby. Ron took the tiny boy in his arms and beamed down at the little bundle. _

_"He is so beautiful sweetie," said Ron in a thick voice. _

_"I know," said Hermione close to tears._

_"Rosie has a baby brother now," said Ron._

_"Speaking of the little angel, where is she?" asked Hermione slightly worried because she hadn't seen her daughter in a while._

_"She is in the lobby with Harry," replied Ron._

_Then at that moment, Harry knocked on the door and peaked in "Is it safe for me to come in or am I interrupting some big family moment," said Harry jokingly. "And someone wanted to meet her brother," said Harry walking into the room carrying a tired looking Rose on his hip._

_"MOMMY," screamed Rose when she saw Hermione laying on the bed._

_"There's my baby," said Hermione as Harry put the two-year old on the floor as she ran to jump on the bed beside Hermione._

_"Is mommy wurt," asked Rose worriedly._

_"No sweetie mummy's fine," said Hermione._

_"Than why are wuu in the wospital," said Rose cleverly. God she has her mothers brains thought Ron._

_"Well mummy just had a baby," said Hermione gently to her daughter._

_"A baby!" exclaimed Rose finally noticing her daddy in the corner rocking the little baby. _

_"Do you want to see him Rosie," asked Ron gently, while walking towards the bed. He sat down and allowed Rose to climb onto his lap while still holding Hugo in his other arm. "You have to be quiet though sweetie, cause he's asleep and we don't want to wake him," said Ron just over a whisper. _

_Ron kept one hand around Rose while she sat on his lap and looked down at her baby brother. as she reached over to touch the tiny red hairs on his head and smiled. At this point Hermione thought she was going to break down in tears from looking at Ron introducing Rose to her new brother. _

_"The rest of the family wants to meet the newest edition to the family," said Harry breaking the silence._

_"Well then bring them in," said Ron tearing his eyes away from his baby's._

_Harry than left the room and seconds later it was filled with red hair. Ron then handed little Hugo to his grandmother who started to cry much like she had when Rose had been born. Ron then hugged Rose a little closer to himself and kissed her cheek. _

_"Do we have a name yet?" asked George who now had the little boy in his arms._

_"I think we decided on Hugo if it was a boy before he was born," said Hermione. "Is that alright," she asked Ron, as if he would object._

_"Of course love. It's beautiful," he said leaning over to kiss her cheek. _

_Hugo had now made his way back into Hermione's arms. Rose had now taken a large interest in her little brother._

_"I want to wsee wim again daddy," whined Rose._

_"Okay honey," said Ron gently, clearly excited that his little girl liked her new brother. Ron shifted around with Rose in his lap and allowed her to look over into her mothers arms. The whole family now looked liked they were going to cry from the beautiful moment they were witnessing._

_This was perfect thought Hermione._

* * *

Although Hugo was a lot smaller than Rose was, doesn't mean he was any less work. Even though he cried a lot and always needed attention, Ron and Hermione kinda missed some of the chaos Rose cause when she was a baby. It almost felt normal again.

Hugo, like Rose, had taken a liking to Ron more than her in certain situations. Sometimes he just needed to hear his daddy's voice, to stop crying.

They had a night routine that they did almost every night because it usually made Hugo sleep most of the night.

_Flashback_

_She stepped out of the shower at the same time she did every night and pulled on her pyjamas, before walking into her and Ron's bedroom._

_She found them like she did every night. Ron was lying on the bed, with little Hugo curled up on his chest. Hugo was so small that he didn't even take up half of Ron's chest. Ron had his work papers scattered on the bed and was reading a booklet. He was holding the booklet behind Hugo, while Hugo had his head tucked underneath Ron's chin. Rose on the other hand was sitting at the end of the bed playing with her pink pygmy puff that George had given her for her birthday. _

_It looked so natural that Hermione hated to interrupt it. She walked over to the bed and kissed the top of Rose's head._

_"Hey sweetheart," said Ron with a smile, looking up from his work, while bringing a hand up to rub Hugo's back gently. _

_"Hey, what you working on," she said sitting down on the bed and pushing Ron's fringe out of his eyes. _

_"Well, the last deatheater that we know of, has just been put into azkaban," said Ron. "And I just have to file the report."_

_"Good cause I don't want any chance of one of them coming near my baby's," said Hermione while she stroked Rose's hair. _

_"I know," said Ron putting down his booklet, so he could wrap both arms around his little boy. Hugo let out a little sigh when Ron did this, and snuggled into his chest more. Ron then beamed down at the little boy and kissed his head gently. _

_"I think it's time for bed missy," said Hermione when Rose let out a lion-sized yawn._

_"Okay mummy," said Rose groogily. _

_"Say good night to daddy and Hugo," said Hermione._

_Rose crawled over to Ron and cuddled into his side. "Night, Night daddy," said little Rose. _

_"Goodnight princess," said Ron kissing her temple._

_"And wuuu too wfugo," said Rose touching his head lightly because she knew she shouldn't wake him._

_Hermione then picked up Rosie and took her to her bedroom. Like she did every night when Hugo fell asleep on Ron. She would read her a story as well, before bidding her goodnight and going back to the room that contained her husband and their newborn baby boy. _

_When she entered the room again, she saw Hugo was now awake and Ron was playing with him. Hugo giggled as Ron lifted him up in the air then brought him close to his face and rubbed his nose against his. He repeated this action several times before Hermione announced her return._

_"Great now it will take him forever to get him to bed now," laughed Hermione. _

_"I think it is worth hearing him laugh though," said Ron adoringly._

_"I know," said Hermione laying on the bed beside them and staring at her husband and son with a loving look. "I still can't believe we have two of them now," said Hermione._

_"I know, just when you thought it couldn't get any better it does," marveled Ron, and he lent over to kiss Hermione gently. Hugo, not liking the lack of attention he was receiving, started to touch Ron's face, which made Ron pull away and laugh._

_"What are you doing?" Ron said jokingly, and started to tickle Hugo gently, which made him squeal loudly. _

_"Shhhh, Ron. You are going to wake up Rose!" scolded Hermione._

_"Right. Shh Hugo," said Ron to Hugo._

_"Well it isn't his fault," said Hermione, while bopping Ron on the head._

_"Ouch, okay I will stop," said Ron._

_"And you can be the one to put him to bed now," said Hermione before kissing Hugo's head, than Ron's and retreating to the bathroom, to brush her teeth._

_"Okay little man lets get you to bed," said Ron to his baby boy, who just pinched Ron's nose in his little fingers. "Hey! That's it let's go to your room before mummy hexes me for rialing you up," said Ron laughing because he knew she would._

_Ron picked Hugo up and took him to his room that was painted with quidditch rings and snitches (Ron had picked out the design). Hugo at this point did not look like he was anywhere near to going to sleep. "C'mon Hugo shhhhh daddy needs you to go to sleep,"cooed Ron, while rocking the small baby in his arms._

_After about ten minutes of Ron's cooing and rocking, Hugo started to drift off. Eventually Hugo had fallen to sleep cuddled up to Ron and breathing heavily. Ron then kissed Hugo's head and put him down in his crib. Ron then pulled his old Chuddley Cannons blanket that he had used when he was a kid, over his little baby, and watched one of the most important thing in his life sleep peacefully. _

_"I love you," whispered Ron as he retreated slowly from the room._

* * *

Ron had proven himself to be the greatest dad, and Hermione wouldn't want any other man to care for her children other than Ron. Hermione was glad she fell in love with the man she did.


End file.
